A Storm Is Coming
by Captain Riley
Summary: (Squeal to Clash) Nobody knew what happened to her after that day of Aizen's betrayal. Was she dead or alive? But now that a new force invades both the SS and Katakura Town things are getting out of hand. Who is this mysterious figure? Are they friend or foe? And why are these riddles so important to those two? (Kenpachi Zaraki x OC x Byakuya Kuchiki) (Slight!OC x Ichigo Kurosaki)
1. A Mysterious Figure Appears!

**Athours Note:** Hello you sorry sack of potatoes! How are all of you fine readers! Well, here is the long awaited Squeal to "Clash Kenpachi Zaraki"! I hope you all enjoy and bare with my slow updates for this story because there is a lot of planning placed into this story and it's going to be much longer than "Clash Kenpachi Zaraki"! So, I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review! Thank You!

* * *

The night was dark and the air held a chilling sting that whisked through the buildings of the silent city. The smell of blood flowed heavily on the air; something was coming. Perched on the ledge of a close apartment building was a lone figure. Their face was hidden by the darkened cloak that was wrapped loosely around the figure. The white crane mask covered the rest of the face that the cloak did not, making them seem even more fearful. Half gloved fingers traced the ledge of the roof, feeling the vibrations. The creatures made as they drew ever closer. Then, in an instant that last figure moved just in time to watch as the ledge was shattered by a very large content we looking at hand.

Red, orange gazed up at the included figure is another war erupted in the sky darkened, then from behind with another quick reflex. The lidded figure dodged the second monster that had appeared from behind. Flipping around through the open air, they landed on a neighboring rooftop, only to have to move again from the third beast that was threatening to decapitate the mysterious figure. Landing on the top of a light pole, the mysterious figure locked eyes with all three beasts, each more grueling looking than the next. The monsters each looked a little different, but they were all the same in the end. Because it didn't matter how big these monsters might have been, because they would all seem meet the same fate tonight.

"You are a fast one, much faster than the rest of them." The beast howled, annoyed with all the trouble this mast being was causing them all. The master being said nothing as they merely continued to balance on the top of the light pole and giving the beast a on edge stare down. The beast started to become restless and believing that it could launch a surprise attack, so large monster took its tentacles and sent them flying towards the mysterious being. Slowly, the mast being reached into its ropes and Paul's for a moment.

"Destroy their souls," The muffled voice called out into the crisp night air. It glows started to shimmer from the inside of their robes, causing all three of the board beast to become confused.

"Shikama." Screams of pain flew through the air as the tentacles of the beast were destroyed with hardly any effort. Pulled from their robes was a long cycle that held a bright red gleam as the silver was now drenched in the beast's blood. The mysterious being and then took to the sky. Once again, only this time burying good deadly weapon and with a flick of their wrist, the three beasts were no more. It seemed that though they may have been fast and appear to be quite strong, they sliced like butter before their sites. Landing on a building adjacent to the beasts, that were slowly disappearing to their waiting death, one of the three turn towards the mysterious beings.

"Who the hell are you!?" The being turned slowly, their robes catching the when and allowing the beast to see the one sites returned to its original form; a zanpakuto. The beast released a horrid before it finally faded away. The mast being began to walk away as their robes fluttered with the wind.

"I am the one who will save them all."

* * *

Pink orbs open slowly and held a tired days as the owner gave a large and long gone. Rubbing her eyes with her small hands, the small child rose from her bed and glanced out the window. The sky was clear and the birds were outside singing a happy sounding to, the small girl where she could be as happy as the birds outside. How long had it been now since the last time she smiled? That was right, racing Courage-chan toward the hillside to rescue Rukia. But, she never expected that Courage-chan would not return. Maybe if she had known she would have made Baldy or Feathers go with Courage-chan, she may have even made Kenny go to so he could help protect her.

It had been a long time since she had seen courage, about six months since they had been unable to find her, after her fall. Things have never been the same without her, Yachiru was able to see that from not only her point of view, but it seemed that will encourage disappeared. She left a missing piece and everyone who knew her. Yachiru never expected that she could ever miss anyone as much as she missed Courage-chan and that was saying something. She felt as if Courage-chan was apart of her, she was family to the small pink haired child. She thought that Courage-chan was what other children thought to call "mommy", but now she didn't have a "mommy" anymore.

Yachiru slowly made her way toward her bedroom door and opened it. Only pausing for a short amount of time before finally leaving the room, but still thinking about how things could have happened if Courage-chan hadn't gone alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For those of you who know little to no Japanese I just wanted to state that "Shikama" translates out to "Death Scythe" I know, really creative name! xD But, there is reason behind it! Stay tuned for the next update everyone! ;D


	2. The Intruder!

The moon was nearly perfect as it rose high above the Seritie, its bright white glow gave over cast to a showdown that could find anyplace to appear. But, deep within those shadows was an unexpected being that kept to lurking in the shadows. The white mask flashed through the darkness while dashing through the empty streets. Turning through the maze of buildings and walls the mysterious cloaked figure moved with the speeds that could not be matched by any regular shinigami.

Feeling a sudden spike in reiatsu, the mysterious figure dodged the surprise attack at the very last second. Jumping to the side, the figure landed in a crouching position looking in the direction of the fired attack.

"Well, well, well, you certainly are skilled." The lazy voice called out from the darkness before the owner of the voice appeared in the moon light. The mysterious figure slowly stood to their feet, the mask hiding any expression that might give their current challenger an advantage of their current feelings.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division." The muffled voice called out, surprising the captain. Placing a hand on the rim of his hat he smiled a bit, knowing that this intruder must have done their homework before entering the Soul Society. Kyoraku knew that this somebody was not from around here, their spiritual pressure was different but he could not figure out why it was different.

"You're here to stop me." It wasn't really a question, but more of a known answer, a statement if you were to say. Kyoraku frowned and dipped his hat down a bit more to only allow one eye visible.

"Well yes, you are an intruder, a ryoka, it is my job to stop you." Kyoraku found that this mysterious someone was very hard to read. Not only could he not see their face, but also because of the mask he could not determined the gender of this someone due to the muffled effect it gave. Then there was the cloak which didn't leave much to the imagination. He knew that whoever or whatever this someone was he knew that they were very cunning and extremely smart.

"I suppose there is no way around this encounter then," Kyoraku watched as a bright glow started to emit from inside of the cloak before a large scythe was pulled from the hidden location.

"Destroy their soul, Shikama." Kyoraku's eyes widened in surprise. This being was not only an intruder but also had their own zanpakuto, but their reiatsu was strange. Pulled from his thoughts, Kyoraku noticed that this being had not attacked him yet, what was their plan?

"How generous of you, waiting for your opponent to draw their own weapons'."

"It is not generosity; I simply do not wish to fight against you."

"Oh? And why is that?" Kyoraku asked the mystery being. They paused for what seemed like the longest time, making Kyoraku wonder what they were planning.

"I have a mission of great importance that must be carried out, and I do not have time for such interferences like this." Kyoraku raised a brow, seriously who was this mystery being and what was this so called "mission" that they had to do?

"A mission you say?"

"I cannot allow you any more information. Now please, draw your zanpakuto so that we might end this quickly." Finally drawing his own swords, Kyoraku took his stance at his new opponent. The wind picked up ever so slightly and moved Kyoraku's bangs over his face softly, that was when the mysterious being charged in for an attack.

* * *

The whole 4th Division was in a complete state of panic as they rushed from room to room trying to get the necessary medical equipment to mend the badly wounded 8th Division Captain. A low ranked 10th Division squad member had found the captain early this morning and had reported it to Mai Yuuki, 6th seat of the 10th Division. Upon hearing such news, Mai quickly called for the 4th Division's captain, Unohana, and Captain Kyoraku was quickly transported to the 4th Division for treatment.

Unohana looked over the badly wounded captain while taking notes of his wounds. His body was littered in long thin lines of cuts, though the only deep cut seemed to be the administered final blow which stretched across his upper right shoulder all the way down to his lower right waist. She couldn't make heads or tails of this attacker, though her suppression was that whoever crossed paths with Captain Kyoraku did not want to engage with him and could have possibly tried to escape while in the process of battle, only when finding out that escape was futile it was then that the final blow was administered.

"Captain Unohana," A small voice called from behind the woman who was currently still examining the defeated captain's wounds.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has called an emergency Captain's meeting and you have been called upon to attend."

"Thank you. I will attend as soon as Captain Kyoraku is stable."

"Yes ma'ma." And with that the small woman took her leave. Unohana did her best to stabilize the captain before rushing to the meeting. Once there Head Captain Yamamoto began.


	3. The Message is Given!

**Aurthor's Note: **I'm surprised that I don't have any reviews as of yet. Anyways, I know that this story might be a bit hard to follow as of right now, but things will be reviled all in due time.

* * *

It was another quiet night in the Soul Society, all seem calm though the events of last night placed everyone on edge. It seemed that everyone was jumping at their own shadow, afraid that they might actually run into that someone who had defeated Captain Kyoraku. Kenpachi Zaraki was roaming the grounds of the Seritie, waiting for that someone to show their face. He glanced around but couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He was starting to become annoyed, where was this thing that defeated Captain Kyoraku?

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division." On the call of his title, Kenpachi turned around to see the same being that had attacked Kyoraku last night. The only problem was, where had they come from and why was he unable to sense any reiatsu from them? Then there was their get up, which he found extremely odd. But, a person's strength wasn't based on outward appearances; he would have to test this unknown being's strength for his self.

"Let me guess, you're the one who attacked Captain Kyoraku, am I right?" The figure, who was perched on the roof of a wall directly across from Kenpachi, did not move from their crouched position. He awaited for an answer, growing tired of not getting a reply Kenpachi unsheathed his sword and launched forward an attack, destroying the wall.

When the dust settled Kenpachi could have sworn he had given a direct blow, but glancing to the side he deemed otherwise. Just a few feet down the figure was still in the same position as they were before Kenpachi attacked.

"Captain Kyoraku attacked first. I had no intentions of harming him but in then end he left me without a choice." Kenpachi scoffed, retracting his sword from the rubble before taking a few steps toward the masked being. His one uncovered eye trying to figure out what was up with them, why hadn't they engaged in battle yet.

"And I have no intentions of fighting against you either, Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division." Kenpachi narrowed his eye toward them, if they weren't here to fight then why would they be here?

"I am here to deliver a message to you, that is all." Kenpachi's eyes widened, who would want to send someone like him a message? Where was the fun in that? Kenpachi scoffed again, resting his sword on his shoulder he started to approach the masked being.

"I'll take your message, but on one condition." he told them. Holding out his sword, he pointed right at the mystery being and gave a toothy grin.

"Fight me!" The being sad nothing nor did they move. Kenpachi waited for an answer, but he was given none. His patents was growing thin, normally he would be faced with a thrilling fight right now, not having an idle chit chat with the enemy.

"Three days, three night, I await for thee to set me free. Upon the balcony, time has no say in tomorrow's yesterday-" Kenpachi raised an eye, what the hell was this mystery person blabbering about now? "The sun be the moon and the moon is dawn while the days are long. Find me there and you will see, just how things were meant to be." When the mysterious being finally finished with the rhyme Kenpachi's mind was more than boggled.

"I have delivered the message to you, Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th Division Captain." Then before Kenpachi could even blink that someone was gone. He glanced all around, even doing a complete turnaround before stopping back and looking at where they had been. He cursed underneath his breath, he had to listen to that so called message and he didn't even get a fight out of all that time.

Kuchiki Byakuya had been in the temple for most of the night. He stood before the alter of his past family, and his beloved wife Hisana. The only light that lit the room were the small candles and the moonlight from outside of his open doors. It was peaceful, perhaps too peaceful.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Captain, Head of the Kuchiki Family." The sudden voice had caught him off guard, something that rarely ever happened with him. Turning around, he was met with the same figure that had encountered both Kyoraku and Kenpachi. The figure, kneeling before him but looking straight at him, continued to speak.

"I have a message for you." Byakuya did not know how to react to this intruder. This was supposedly the same one who attacked Kyoraku the other night, but it seemed that they held no killing intent toward him.

"Do you think it wise to appear before me, what with the whole Seritie out looking for you, the one who attacked Captain Kyoraku, all to deliver me a message?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes toward this unknown figure while raising his guard.

"I must stick to my mission," they told him. He kept the same cold gaze, but allowed them to continue.

"With no night and only day you will have to find another way. Encounter 12 you will see just how much will power is left to be. Finding me will be hard, but looking for me will help you to see. What happened in the past you dwell, a second time, a ringing bell. Forget me not and forgive your past for it will allow you to see the path you need in order to find me." Once the mysterious figure was finished, still crouching before Byakuya they kept looking toward him.

"Message has been delivered." Before Byakuya could even notice in a blink of an eye they were gone, vanishing into the night. Once gone, Byakuya returned to the alter which held all his past family. Glancing over from his wife, he looked at a picture that had been turned over and the image unable to be viewed. Byakuya closed his eyes, how was he suppose to forgive his past when he could not even forgive his self?


	4. The Confrontation and Substitute Reaper!

The encounters from both Kenpachi and Byakuya were reported to the Head Captain, who then decided that the mysterious figure who had attacked Captain Kyoraku was only a small part in something that much greater than what they had all originally expected. However, neither one of the two spoke about the riddle that they were given. When both men knew about each other's confrontation with the intruder, Kenpachi was the first to speak up when just the two of them were alone.

"Kuchiki," The brute man called out to the royal, who then turned at the call of his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed who it was and awaited for him to continue.

"You were confronted as well right?" Byakuya kept his back to Kenpachi, clearly not in the mood to discuss the matter with Kenpachi.

"That is correct." His answer was simple as he wanted nothing more to do with this he began to walk away.

"Did that intruder tell you some type of damned riddle?" Byakuya Kuchiki immediately stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened slightly. Slowly he turned to face Kenpachi, his face normal and stone cold once again.

"Why do you ask, Kenpachi Zaraki?" The man rubbed the side of his neck, annoyed with Kuchiki already. "Just answer my damned question and stop wasting my time." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I suspect you were told one as well?" Kenpachi grunted, answering the noble's question. What did all of this mean? Why was it only the two of them who were confronted by this masked being? None of this was making much sense to either one of them, but it was most certainly getting on their nerves.

"Is that all you need, Kenpachi Zaraki?" Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at Byakuya, but in all honesty he didn't even want to speak to him in the first place about it. Byakuya, taking his glare as a answer, retreated back to his division while Kenpachi did the same.

* * *

Late into the night it seemed that all was quiet in Kakarua Town. Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami, was out patrolling the area however, he wasn't finding all that many hollows. It puzzled him slightly, normally he would have ran into at least one or two by now and it wasn't as if he couldn't feel any hollows, it was just by the time he had reached them, they were gone. Then, he felt an explosion of Reiatsu from the south of his location, turning on his heels he flash stepped toward the massive energy. When he came upon the scene his eyes widened as he watched as a hollow dissipated into thin air.

"What the hell?" His brown orbs landed on a figure below which stood on a rooftop wielding a large weapon. When Ichigo approached the figure he noticed the weapon slowly changed back into a sword and was hidden away within their cloak.

"Hey, just who the hell are you!" He shouted, causing the masked figure to turn, enabling him to see the long white beak of their mask. His eyes widened, not knowing if this was an Arrancar from the mask or perhaps an Espada. Grabbing his zanpakuto from his back, Ichigo prepared his self if this stranger was going to attack him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, Human, Friend to Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo's eyes widened, who was this and how did they know so much about him? He tried to sense some type of reiatsu, but was unable to feel anything coming from this mystery person.

"I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you? And how do you know so much about me?" The masked figure turned fully, but stood to the side and watched Ichigo. Ichigo gridded his teeth, he wasn't getting anything from this person.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you always do as is right?" His eyes widened, what was this?

"I do what I think is right,"

"Even though you may lose your life?" Ichigo paused,

"I never have it in my mind that I would lose."

"So death does not scare you?" Ichigo was silent.

"Or perhaps you would be more than willing to give your life to protect the people you love?" His eyes widened, telling them that they were right.

"How do you know so much about me?" He asked, but of course did not receive an answer from this being. Instead, he watched as they turned their back to him.

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki, maybe our last remaining hope in this war." And with those last few words, they took to the sky in such a speed that even Ichigo would never be able to keep up with even in his Bankai state. Ichigo, confused and startled, was left there on that rooftop with more questions than answers.

* * *

Urahara was sitting at his table, sipping on some tea while enjoying the lovely night air. His hat had been long forgotten as well as his over coat. He sipped on the tea and gazed up toward the moon.

"So, did everything go well?" He asked to what would have seemed like the midnight air to anyone else that had not looked closely. Lurking in the shadows, not ten feet behind him, was the masked figure. Approaching him from behind, the figure took a seat next to him, and gazed up at the moon.

"The mission was completed, however, I was approached by Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division, and had to proceed in battle." Urahara listened to the muffled words of the being beside him.

"I only wounded him slightly, but it was enough to put him to sleep, least for a while. He should be fine within a few days." Urahara smiled lightly, his gaze lingering from the figure toward the moon.

"Well, at least you have completed your mission without any real casualties. My only hope is that they can both put aside their differences and work together." Urahara said, sipping on his tea.

"Indeed." Urahara glanced back over to the figure, which proceeded to stand when a large amount of hollow reiatsu spilled through the air. He knew that his guest was going to leave to dispose of the creature, even though Ichigo could more or less handle the creature.

"I know you're worried that it won't work out in the end but—"

"I believe in them, just as she believes in them." And with that Urahara's mysterious guest vanished without a trace into the moonlit night.

Things would most certainly get interesting within the next couple of days.


End file.
